Coma
by Nightwalker2468
Summary: I would of never thought how simple life was or how it would be or could be taken from me, from my grasp to have the life sucked out of you is worst then not living at all but to have my memories is all I'd ever be thinking abut if I were to die I cherish them for infinity. My name is Phineas and I awoke in a coma.
1. Intro

**Coma**

**Phineas's P.O.V.- **How do you think it would feel just to have life, live it you know express it to have the most

wonderful things happen to you and you don't think anything can take that away from you right from your grasp well I

did but it still happened to me I had it all life, love, friends, family it was all I could ask for and I really didn't know how

fragile life could be and just to have that gift of life the very touch of it all just made me lucky and I guess I didn't know

that untill I was close to losing it all. My name is Phineas and I awoke in a coma. I can remember my life so beautiful it

was all I ever had and was grateful for that I was alive and living. Oh my life I couldn't of asked for more. I remember

one of the best things that ever happened to me meeting the love of my life Isabella. She was all of the girl you ever

needed she gave me everything and a reason to keep going.


	2. Chapter 1

**Coma**

**Phineas's P.O.V.- **How do you think it would feel just to have life, live it you know express it to have the most

wonderful things happen to you and you don't think anything can take that away from you, right from your grasp

well didn't but it still happened to me I had it all life, love, friends, family it was all I could ask for and I really didn't

know how fragile life could be and how special it was just to have that gift of life the very touch of it all just made

me lucky and I guess I didn't know that untill I was close to losing it all. My name is Phineas and I awoke in a coma.

I can remember my life so beautiful it was all I ever had and was grateful for that I was alive and living. Oh my life I

couldn't of asked for more. I remember one of the best things that ever happened to me was meeting the love of

my life Isabella. She was all of the girl you could ever

need she gave me everything and a reason to keep going. Oh how I still can remember the day we met as if it was

yesterday that we had looked into each others eyes that we were ever so yet destined to be together.

* * *

_"Phineas? huh! Phineas?"_

_"yeah what is it tam?" I answered _

_"I need you to take out that trash Tim's running a little late today do you think you can handle that for him?" _

_"oh sure just give me a second" I remember I was working in a coffee shop called Tammy's coffee shop the name _

_sounded not so big but her coffee tasted just right."hey john do you think you could take over for just a while? I gotta _

_take out the trash." _

_ "oh sure go ahead" john he worked at the shop just as the same as me but we weren't all that close it was just like a _

_I'm here to help you kind of thing don't get all buddy buddy on me type of I went past him into the back where _

_the trash was I quickly looked at the time and it was right 2:30 a clock so I grabbed the old dish from the fridge that I'd _

_always save for a good old pal of mine with some leftover Biscuits and yummy stoked strawberries in jam. As I opened _

_the back door to the ally he was there wimpering just like he always did._

_"hey Beckon look what I've got for ya hmm looks good right yeah here you go" I said as I set down the dish in front of the _

_dog. I had a pet myself so letting that dog starve wasn't what I was gonna let happen._

_"Phineas? Phineas? I need you again" Tammy called _

_"oh coming bye beck see ya later" I said as I tossed the trash into the dumpster and ran back inside,"yeah Tam you called _

_for me" _

_"oh Phineas there's gonna be a delivery truck out in th ally with some supplies and I'll need you to take care of that OK?"_

_"oh sure Sam"_

_"What?" she asked _

_"huh?"I said confused_

_"you said Sam Phineas" _

_"oh sorry Tammy didn't mean to"_

_"That's OK but the delivery truck"_

_"Oh oh yeah almost forgot" I said as I rushed back out into the ally and waited for the truck but I look down and noticed _

_that beckon was gone and his food bowl empty so I bent over to pick it up but then I was started by the horn of a truck _

_"Come on kid we ain't got all day" the truck driver said as he hopped out of the truck._

_"Oh right" I said as I walked over and help them unload the boxes from the truck going back and forth till there was no _

_more boxes._

_"Well kid that's the last of them I'll need you to sign here" he said as he held out his clipboard and a pen as I took the pen _

_I was sure I heard something slam but I thought it was the truck so as soon as they left I relized it wasn't it was the _

_back door and it had an automatic lock on it so there was no use in taking that way in. As I walked around the corner to _

_the front of the building I was just about to go in when I heard her voice as I turned my head there I saw her walking _

_down the sidewalk so ever so close to each other but not really because she was on the other side of the road and was in _

_a hurry to with paperwork in her hands but what she didn't see was what I could clearly notice what was about to happen _

_her herself was walking to fast and bumped hard in to a man on a bike that came right out of nowhere. Everything went _

_flying her papers, purse, and the guy on the bike but I was only thinking that I shouldn't help her and that the man on _

_the bike was clearly trying his best to say he was sorry and help her with her things but I when I finally came back to my _

_mind it seemed my feet had taken control of me and I was already walking towards her.  
_

_"Oh miss I'm sorry I just didn't see you. Do you need any help?" the man was saying but Isabella was blaming herself on _

_the inside and out._

_"No no no no it's my fault I'm sorry you can just go though I'm fine really" she told him_

_"well OK" he said as he picked up his bike and got back on his way and Isabella started picking up her papers and she just _

_about gotten them all when one flew away me seeing this I went for it but she didn't seem to notice it so as she got back _

_up and was abut to get going I ran up to her and tapped her shoulder._

_"Hey um you dropped this" I told her as she turned around but then I noticed how even more beautiful she was and all I _

_did was just smile how stupid was I idiot._

_"Oh well thank you Sir" she said as she held out her hand waiting for me to give it to her but I froze at the sound of her _

_voice it sounded as if it was a melody of the angels._

_"um hello Sir are you OK?" she asked_

_"huh?what?Oooooh sorry here's your paper"_

_"Thank You" she said as she walked away  
_

_"wow" I said as I watched her leave "what a girl"_

_"Phineas? Phineas? Are you day dreaming? Phineas"_

_"huh Tammy?_

_"Come on get back in here"__she said as I turned my head to her._

_"oh alright" I said as i quickly ran across the empty street. But that was the first time I met Isabella and I'd never _

_regretted it either._


	3. Chapter 2

**Suddenly I'm snatched from my flashback to the sound of a familiar voice but as I try to remember who **

**this voice belongs to. There only seems to be a buzzing back in response to me but it also feels as if people are **

**touching my body. Speaking of touching bodies when I first got to the hospital I could feel every movement they **

**made that involved my body and how they had to set me up to the machien and all that. Well I don't know if I was **

**really digging the whole females touching my body and all that. But as I think to remember what happened that **

**night and how I was ignoring the signs that I would soon be hospitalized made me noticed what I was doing **

**wrong.**

* * *

_I can remember that it was a late night and Isabella was working late so me and the guys went out for a couple of beers but _

_it wasn't that night that I had been receiving the strange side effects it was also going on months before that and I was just _

_so blind and didn't seem to notice. At the bar me and the guys where just hanging sipping beers and talking abut the girls _

_that had came into are lives and how good they were in bed. Laughing over our tales I didn't really seem to notice but my '_

_headache had kicked in but it wasn't as normal there was painful buzzing and beeping going back and fort. My brother_

_Ferb_

_noticed this and had asked me if I was OK. "yeah" I told him but I was really lying but my friends were all having such a _

_good time I didn't want to ruin it so I just drank the pain and that headache away what had seemed to be just two beers _

_went by to at least six into my system oh how it had only gotten worst the buzzing that now had gone to sirens and the _

_beeping to a long note of it. I didn't think I could go through this any farther but my buddies they know me to well and _

_when I not feeling good so they decided to let Ferb take me home to get some rest. but as he tried to help me into my _

_house I became stubborn and told him that I would be fine and to go back to the guys but Ferb he was caring so he _

_wanted to see me get in my house first so I let him help and when he got back in his car and was driving off I waved him _

_down smiling __and before you know it he was gone. As I shut the door behind me my head buzzing and ringing I couldn't_

_take it so I walked towards the phone in that hallway as I reached for in my hand had looked as if had separated into four_

_but I ignored it as I picked up the phone I dialed Isabella's number and listened to the ringing._

_"Hello?" Isabella answered "Phineas. Is that you what's wrong?" she asked_

_"Izzy honey I-I don't feel so good"_

_"OK honey where are you?" she asked _

_"Home" I answered _

_"OK are you alone if so I coming home OK right now"_

_"O-" but then I fell to the floor knocking the phone besides me where I laid as I rolled over I could hear Isabella calling _

_my name through the phone but as I listened her voice only seemed to become far away and echoey._

* * *

**That was what I could remember before I went into my coma the last thing on my mine was Isabella she was so sweet to me and all by the way I can remember how our first date had gone oh how romantic it all** **was**.

* * *

_As I prepared myself for the date that we would be having. Long story short all I did was run into her at the grocery and _

_asked her on a date and she had said yes. I was still thinking how I should dress but she told me she was Jewish and _

_Mexican so we would be go somewhere salsa like so black pants and a clear white long sleeved shit that would almost _

_make you look if you where naked if you were rained on in it with ruffles would be the best that I could put together. As I _

_gelled up my hair and combed it I kinda transformed into this whole new type of guy who look hot and like a salsa dancer. _

_As I arrived at the salsa club the name of the restaurant was called Casino Dance and that was a good name for the place _

_I walked in and gave the waiter the name of the girl who was meeting me here tonight he had addresses me to Isabella _

_at a table by the dance floor. Her and her dress had just about smacked the shit out of me by the time I had gotten a _

_clearer look at her. She was beautiful like a goddess. As I walked over to the table to address her she looked up at me and smiled. __"Hi Phineas you made it please sit" she said. I smiled back as I took my seat._

_"So Phineas if we do intend to start dating I would like to know personal things about your love life and how you express it. for example have you dated anyone before me?"_

_"well not really this is like my first real date the others don't really pass as classified" I respond _

_"Oh well good to know."_

_"Well?" I asked _

_"Well what?" she said _

_"What about you have you dated any one before me?"_

_"Well since you asked. Yes but it never lasted for me to even... you know they just didn't want to wait so they had to get to stepping"_

_"Oh well OK" I said trying to think what she meant in having them wait but for what? All of a sudden the music started to _

_play and several people got up with the __partners and stood in the middle of the dance floor._

_"Well you have told me things well now I will see how you dance do you know the salsa casino?" she asked _

_"Well yeah but I-"_

_"good so come on" she said as she stood up and dragged me to the middle of the floor. "Now I will see what you know about dance."_

_"well what I was going to say was that I don't really salsa dance much but this dance I happen to be a pro. So then let us _

_do this." I said adding a type of hot tone to my voice as I took her waist. This made her smile. As the music started _

_playing our bodies grew close to each other and we started to dance as I took as step back still holding on to her hands _

_and waist and then stepped back into her. As I did this she did the same to me only to make me pull her close to rub _

_down her back to her bottom and then her leg while she lifted her leg to my waist rapping it upon me. Oh how our bodies _

_where so close movements in the dance had made it seem as if we were making love through dance it was a true _

_experience that would be hard to forget. finally the music started to move and beat slower and slower till everybody _

_stopped but as the music stopped for me to end it I had leaned Isabella down just like how every salsa dance would have _

_in it at the end. She stared into my eyes just glaring at me she was truly a gift. As I drove her home we just wouldn't _

_shut up about how good we were out there dancing and she swore everybody was looking at us the entire time. Finally we got there and I walked her to her door._

_"Well" she said "This has been great you've been great and I just wanted you to know that."_

_"Yeah thanks you've been fun too " I said taking a step closer to her leaning in and kissing her softly on the lips. _

_She just smiled back and said goodnight Phineas as she shut her door that was the night me and Isabella had truly started_ dating.


	4. Chapter 3

**That was a true memory that I could remember but when I said dating I meant in a different way because me and **

**Isabella didn't really have sex because she wanted to save herself for the person that she would marry and she **

**wasn't sure if she was going to marry me. No spoilers but she marries me. With her making that choice it was **

**hard for us to not make love cause it would come to a time that we both would want to but couldn't that makes me **

**remember the first time me and Isabella did end up having sex but you know a promise is a promise for her and it**

**was only who she was gonna end up marrying.**

* * *

_It had been a year since me and Isabella started dating and going through a year of warming up to her, holding each other, _

_and just romantic evenings where turning us on 24 seven and we both just had to hold in our sexual feelings and fight are_

_raging hormones until we knew it would finally be the right time for us to release everything. It was another of our nights _

_out but we were only taking a walk around the the park that was beautiful at night, had music playing by people with violins, _

_and a beautiful water fountain. All this in one spot really made it seem as if you were in your on little city of love so things were perfect for me to propose to her. _

_"Phineas?" She said "I just wanted you to know that being with you have been the most perfect times of my life and I hope you know that I really care about you."_

_"Aw I really care about you too."_

_"With all your heart?" she asked _

_"With all my heart" I answered back. As I walked her home we arrived at her doorstep. "Well here we are home sweet _

_home... well um Izzy I just wanted to do one more thing for you could you close your eyes?" I asked. As she did I _

_reached into my pocket and pulled out a little black box and stepped towards her "don't peak" I said as I leaned in and _

_kissed her lips but as soon as I pulled away I told her to open them revealing the ring to her. it was a gold ring with a _

_diamond in the middle surrounded by six pink little diamonds._

_"Oh Phineas fuck" she said as she smiled_

_" Isabella Garcia Shapiro will you marry me?"_

_" Oh Phineas but how? And you it's just ooh you bastard I can't believe you" she said as she started to laugh and giggle _

_"So is that a yes?" _

_"What? of course it is you stupid head" _

_"I may be a stupid head but I'm your stupid head" I said as she rapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me _

_but this time she seem to be kissing me different as if it was going to lead to sex._

_"Wait Izzy what are... oh that feels good no wait what are you doing I thought you said you wanted to wait"_

_"Oh Phineas you really are my stupid head I'm gonna marry you so come on" she said letting go to unlock her door._

_As we busted through her door we were doing our best not to trip over anything but still continue in our little kissing _

_scene that would soon lead to a love scene as we made it to her room I had stopped her one more time "wait Isabella our _

_you really sure?" I said but she just started to kiss my neck and it felt so that she was taking over me."Because we can _

_wait a little longer...oh what am I saying I want this just as much as you do."_

_As we lost our clothes and pushed aside our private coverings I had entered her to where our bodies had sweated as if _

_you went swimming and the sheets had been rustled hard. As I pushed hard into her our moans filled the room and tried _

_to escape the walls to be heard. As she rubbed my back pinched my skin and scratched me t were I would whimper a little _

_that had made me noticed that this whole time she really wanted to but had to keep her vow. Finally after what seem to _

_be long enough I could not go no further. I had came and I was tired. so we cuddled up close and she started to rub_

_my chest._

_"Phineas?" she asked._

_"Yes" I answered trying to stay awake a little longer to hear what she had to say,_

_" You love me right?"_

_"Of course I do" I whispered_

_"With all your heart?" she said also getting tired._

_"With all my heart" I said as we drifted to sleep._

* * *

**That was the night Isabella got pregnant and the most exciting day ever for me. I can remember how happy we **

**were that we were getting married and also having a baby of our own. I had never been so proud of myself. My **

**hopes were just about at a new high but I remembered that I was in the hospital and probably wouldn't live to **

**see our baby alive and happy. So I felt like crying but I didn't know if I could being in a coma and all. So I **

**decided to think of the good things again like the good times me and Isabella had. Making me remember how I **

**would always sing to Isabella to get her to sleep and she would hum to my tunes that I would give her and **

**sometimes her humming would turn into singing and we both would end up singing together. I can remember **

**her Favorite artists was Katy Perry so most of the songs we'd sing together but I was able to pop a couple of **

**my songs in there like** _Moving Mountains or Rubik's Cube_ **those were the best out of all of my songs that she liked **

**the best. So we'd sing together and sometimes we would sing to the baby. To when I would let let Isabella get **

**comfortable in bed I would let her relax and rub her shoulders and just sing to her. Those would be peaceful **

**times for us were we would just cuddle and sing to each other. It sounds corny but the things you do for and **

**when your in love. ****  
**


End file.
